


Törékeny

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Feelings Realization, First Time, However you wanna read it, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, set after the Five Kage Summit Arc (after chapter 491), the SasuNaru is pre-slash or unrequieted
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Naruto nem érti, miért viselkedik Kakashi-sensei annyira furcsán és hűvösen vele a Kage Találkozó óta. Mintha még kerülné is őt!Fogalma sincs róla: jobban járna, ha soha nem tudná meg, mi az, aminek az emléke azóta is minden ébren töltött órájában marón gyötri Kakashi lelkiismeretét.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Törékeny

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2011 májusában Anime Fanfiction Style-on.
> 
> Az első jelenet canonból kiemelt részeiben a Naruto-Kun.hu fordítását használtam.

\- Egyedül akarsz megküzdeni Sasukéval? És azt hiszed, hogy mi ezt tétlenül fogjuk végig nézni?

\- Tentennek igaza van, Naruto. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy ezt a magad módján intézd el! Ez az egész falu problémája.

Naruto szótlanul állt egykori genintársai... a _barátai_ körében. A Konohagakure újjáépítésére irányuló munkálatok még mindig nem fejeződtek be, így a falu több pontján is hatalmas deszka és egyéb faanyagkötegek sorakoztak: a fiatalok most is két ilyen deszkakupac között gyűltek össze. Naruto összevont szemöldökkel és komoly arckifejezéssel meredt maga elé, azon töprengve, mennyit fedhet fel a többieknek ahhoz, hogy azok megértsék őt és a döntését.

Kiba a deszkák tetején ült örök társa, Akamaru mellett, és most felkönyökölve mordult le a szőke fiúra: - Szóval erre gondoltál, mikor azt mondtad, hogy "majd elmagyarázom, ha visszatértünk"? Mi mind felkészültünk rá, hogy megöljük Sasukét!

A "megöljük Sasukét" rendesen szíven ütötte Narutót, de ezt persze esze ágában sem volt kimutatni. Komolyan pillantott Kibára a válla fölött, a barna szemekbe fúrva a sajátjait. - Nem próbálok önző lenni.

\- Naruto... - A fiú a megszólaló Shikamaru felé fordult, és nem örült túlságosan annak éles tekintetét látva. - Ugye nem azért akarsz meggyőzni minket, hogy rád bízzuk ezt, hogy utána ellenünk fordulj és megvédd Sasukét?

Mindenki elhallgatott, miközben az elsötétülő ábrázatú Narutóra kapták a pillantásukat; Shikamaru, mint mindig, megint azonnal olyan pontra tapintott rá, amit sajnos nem lehetett figyelmen kívül hagyni. A szőkét kissé bántotta, hogy barátai kinéznék belőle, hogy ellenük fordul, ugyanakkor... ugyanakkor be kellett látnia, hogy nem alaptalan az aggodalomuk - elvégre jócskán megmutatta már, mi mindenre képes Sasukéért. Hagyni, hogy sebesre verjék _miatta_ , büszkeségét és méltóságát félredobva a földre borulni az egyik leghatalmasabb Kage előtt _érte_... és ennél még extrémebb dolgokra is képes lenne, ha a helyzet szüksége úgy hozná.

De a barátait elárulni, az teljesen más dolog: olyan, amit elképzelni sem tudna. Ahogy nem hajlandó elárulni Sasukét, úgy a többieket sem fogja. Fölösleges ettől tartaniuk.

\- Nem... - mondta lassan, ám határozottan, közben Shikamaru szemébe nézve. - Bízz bennem, nem fogom megvédeni.

\- Ha Sasuke tényleg annyira ki volt merülve a Kage találkozón történtek és a Danzouval vívott harc miatt, akkor miért nem intéztétek el őt? - kérdezte Neji összefont karokkal.

\- Madara is ott volt! - kiáltott közbe Sakura, mielőtt még Naruto bármit is felelhetett volna. - Túlzottan leegyszerűsíted a dolgokat... Mellesleg...

\- Nem léphetett meg csak úgy! - szakította őt félbe a deszkákon előrehajoló Kiba. - Naruto, erős vagy! Máris legendává váltál, amiért szétrúgtad Pein seggét! Sasukénak esélye sem lett volna ellened...

\- Tévedsz... - fordította tekintetét a föld felé Naruto. Az arca elkomorult. - A jelenlegi szintjén nem tudom legyőzni Sasukét... Egyszerűen csak tudtam...

Hogy is várhatná el a többiektől, hogy megértsék őt, hogy megértsék _Sasukét_? Ha ismernék a kegyetlen igazságot, ők is képesek lennének meglátni a tömény fájdalmat és szenvedést a rideg fekete szemek mögött... de nem ismerik, így csak a bosszúálló gyilkost látják benne.

\- Hogy érted ezt? - szegezte neki a kérdést Chouji.

 _Elmondanám, ha tehetném, őszintén elmondanám_ , gondolta Naruto magában. _De nem tehetem, még nem._

\- Úgy, hogy egyikőtöknek sem engedhetem, hogy szembeszálljon Sasukéval - jelentette ki hangosan és érthetően. Barátai egy emberként kapták fel a fejüket, s mindegyikük arcán ugyanaz az értetlen döbbenet jelent meg. - Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki megküzdhet vele.

\- Mi történt? - tette fel Neji azt a kérdést, ami nyilván mindannyiuk fejében megfogalmazódott. - El kell mondanod nekünk!

Igen, el kellene, de sajnos nem lehet. Így pedig nem engedheti őket Sasuke közelébe... végeznének egymással, és azt Naruto nem bírná elviselni. Ő az egyetlen, aki a legközelebb jutott Sasuke megértéséhez... olyan szinten, hogy valósággal tépte mellkasát belülről a barátjával történtek feletti fájdalom, noha ez bizonyára meg sem közelíthette azt, amit maga az Uchiha érezhetett. Visszagondolt a metszően hideg éjfekete szempárra, ami végig az övéibe fúródott míg Madara teljesen el nem tüntette őket Naruto szemei elől - és még így, a puszta emléktől is átfutott a hideg a gerincén.

\- El fogom mondani... ha eljön az ideje. - Még Sakura is gyanakvón vonta össze a szemöldökét, és ebből Naruto tudta, hogy ideje témát váltania, ha nem akarja pillanatokon belül az újabb kérdések kereszttüzében találni magát. Karjait megemelve összefonta kezeit a tarkójánál, s látszólagos könnyedséggel fordított hátat a bagázsnak. - Most pedig bocs, de éhen halok - mondta hangosan. - Ichirakunál megtaláltok!

Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem fogják megállítani és tovább faggatni őt - nem volt biztos benne, abban a helyzetben hogyan reagálhatna. Szerencsére azonban nem került erre sor: a többiek szó nélkül hagyták, hogy távozzon. De azért végig érezte a hátába fúródó tekintetüket.

Ichirakuhoz menet végig Kakashi figyelmeztető szavai zengtek a fülében, miszerint az lenne a legokosabb, ha egyelőre maguk közt tartanák, amit Madarától megtudtak. De tényleg ez a legokosabb? Legalább Sakura-channak el lehetne árulni az igazat... Akkor talán nem kísérelne meg még egyszer olyan ostobaságot, mint hogy kamuból szerelmet valljon neki, csak hogy Naruto ne üldözze tovább Sasukét - vagy ami még rosszabb, hogy a saját erejéből próbáljon meg végezni egykori csapattársukkal. Ha akkor nem ér oda időben, a helyzet visszafordíthatatlanul, menthetetlenül és végleg elveszett volna.

De nem fogja feladni, ez az egy teljesen biztos. Látta, milyen döbbenetet okozott Sasukénak, mikor ő is szembesült Naruto végtelen hűségével: az Uchiha most már kénytelen lesz komolyan venni őt. Véresen komolyan.

Nagyot sóhajtva dörzsölgette meg a hasát, és csak ekkor ébredt rá, mennyire ösztönös igazságot hozott fel védekezésképp a srácoknak: tényleg farkaséhes volt. A jó Ichiraku-féle ramennek pedig már a puszta gondolatától beindult a nyáltermelése... Mintha évezredek teltek volna el azóta, hogy utoljára teljes nyugalomban leülhetett ebédelni az öregnél.

Úgyhogy gyomra várakozó kordulását figyelembe véve gyorsabbra vette a tempóját, és már messziről vigyorgott, mikor szemei kiszúrták az önmagát nagy felirattal hirdető bódét.

Ha előre tudta volna, hogy a finom ramen helyett nemsokára undorító férgek és nagyranőtt békák fogják majd megölteni a száját, talán megtorpant volna, és inkább máshol néz ebéd után.

De persze nem tudta előre.

○┼÷╬÷┼○

Naruto ferde vigyorral figyelte Tsunadét, közben behúzva egy újabb rubrikát a fejében elképzelt papíron: hihetetlen, de a nőnek sikerült már a negyedik csirkecombot magába tömnie. _Vajon meglesz az ötödik?_ , gondolta, nagyot derülve a hatalmas falatoktól kidudorodott orcák látványán. Tonton idegesen fészkelődött a hokage fekhelye mellett üldögélő Shizune ölében, és Narutónak nem kellett sokat töprengenie, hogy mi is okozhatja a kismalac feszengését.

\- Tsunade-sama, kérlek, egy kicsit fogd vissza magad - próbált tétován mestere lelkére hatni a fiatal kunoichi. - A végén még ettől a sok evéstől fogsz ismét ágynak esni!

\- Ugyan már - legyintett Tsunade könnyedén, újabb falatot harapva a húsból. - A jó étvágy még senkinek nem okozta a vesztét.

\- Én azért örülök, hogy ennyire egészségesnek látlak, baa-chan - jegyezte meg szélesen vigyorogva Naruto. - Ha most eléggé felhízlalod magad, akkor a jutsud esetleges feloldása alatt sem kell majd attól tartanod, hogy ráncos csontkollekció leszel.

\- Azt a szemtelen pimasz kölykét! - csattant fel a hokage. A kezében tartott csirkecombot fenyegetően meglóbálta a fiú irányába. - Nehogy azt hidd, hogy csak mert bizonyos szempontból felnőttél, egy percig is haboznék jó alaposan kiporolni a hátsó fertályadat! Inkább takarodj, és ahelyett, hogy itt jártatod nekem a szádat, kerítsél nekem paprikát.

\- Paprikát - ismételte el meghökkenten Naruto, közben védekezőn maga elé tartott kezekkel hátrálva a nő közeléből. - Honnan a búbánatos nyavalyából kerítsek neked most _paprikát_? És egyáltalán _minek_?

\- Mert megkívántam - közölte hűvösen Tsunade úgy, mintha ennek teljesen magától értetődőnek kellene lennie. A bejárati ajtó felé biccentett a kezével, további pillantást nem is pazarolva a szőke fiúra. - Na lódulj már!

\- Megyek már, megyek! - nevetett fel Naruto, futólag szalutálva a két nőnek, azzal ki is fordult a helyiségből. Végülis látta azt, amiről a saját szemeivel akart megbizonyosodni: hogy Tsunade valóban magához tért, ráadásul a legjobb úthon halad a teljes gyógyulás felé. Sőt, talán még túlzásba is viszi.

Elégedett mosollyal lépett ki az ezúttal egészen forgalmas utcára, és zavart büszkeséggel nyugtázta magában, hogy az emberek még mindig meg-megfordulnak utána, derűsen köszöntve őt. Ez olyasvalami, ami rettenetesen új volt a számára, és biztos, hogy eltart egy ideig, amíg megszokja - de hazudna, ha azt állítaná, nem élvezte rettenetesen. Mint például az a két fickó a múltkor Ichirakunál: autogrammot kértek tőle! _Tőle_ , Uzumaki Narutótól! Persze kiskora óta álmodozott ilyenekről, de valahogy mégis mellbe vágta, hogy most tényleg megtörtént a valóságban. Egyszerűen nem volt felkészülve rá és... talán ezért jött annyira zavarba.

Márpedig a dolgok jelenlegi állása szerint, úgy tűnik, hozzá kell szoknia a hírnévhez.

A következő sarkon befordulva a zöldséges felé vette az irányt - ne mondhassa Tsunade, hogy Uzumaki Naruto nem tartja tiszteletben a beteg kéréseit -, és közben megállapította magában, mennyire hiányzott is már neki a Konohai napfény. Különösen a Tetsu no kuni havas, komor tája után tudta igazán nagyra értékelni a ragyogó, meleg fénnyel elárasztott szülőfaluját, s az időjárás mintha a bensőjét is egészen felvirágoztatta volna. Itt valahogy minden sokkal pozitívabbnak tűnt.

Mikor felfedezte, hogy egy kisebb csapatnyi akadémiai poronty nagy szemekkel figyeli őt, vigyorogva intett nekik, mire a gyerekek hangosan sustorogva lengetni kezdték felé a kezüket. Narutót annyira lefoglalták az apróságok, hogy elfelejtett az orra elé nézni, így tehát csak akkor eszmélt rá, hogy az utat kéne figyelnie, amikor éles puffanással nekiütközött valakinek.

\- Hopszi - csúszott ki rögvest a száján, miközben a tarkóján tartott kezeit leeresztette maga elé. _Remek, máris megint hülyét csinálok magamból!_ , dohogott gondolatban, de amint felpillantott a kis híján fellökött illetőre, minden aggálya szertefoszlott. - Ó, heló, Kakashi-sensei! Izé... bocs az előbbiért.

Arra számított, hogy a férfi majd elmosolyodik, ahogy mindig szokott, de nem ez történt: a sötét szempár épp csak egy pillanatra tekintett rá, aztán Kakashi elfordította a fejét. - Nem történt semmi.

Naruto pislogott egy nagyot, mikor felfedezte, hogy tanára menni készül, és valamiért ösztönösen utána szólt, hogy megállítsa. Elvégre mióta visszaérkeztek Konohába, nem is találkozott vele - látta párszor a faluban, de szóváltásra sosem volt idejük, ahogy azt Kakashi az intő kezével jelezte is neki. Tegnap délután tudott ugyan beszélgetni egy kicsit Yamato-taichouval, de az azért nem ugyanaz.

\- Sensei, hallom, majdnem hokage lettél? Hehe, durva lett volna, ha elhappolod előlem a posztot! - Bár nem volt kétsége affelől, hogy Kakashiból remek vezető vált volna - nos, szükséghelyzetben legalábbis -, azért mindenképp örült, hogy Tsunade magához tért, és így visszavehette a tisztséget. De nem akarta, hogy a másik félreértse, így őszintén hozzátette: - Szerintem jó hokage lettél volna.

Kakashi a válla fölött pillantott hátra rá, és Naruto megütközött azon, hogy a férfi még mindig nem mosolyodott el. Mi több, a hangja kifejezetten száraznak tűnt: - Úgy gondolod? Én ebben közel sem vagyok olyan biztos.

A fiú eddig az orrát vakarászta, de most lassan leeresztette a karját, elkomolyodó szemekkel pillantva fel a jouninra. Talán zavarja őt valami? Vagy ha nem, hát mi lehet a baj? Nem szokott ilyen közömbös lenni, vele és Sakurával meg főleg nem. Igaz, nem beszélt vele, mióta hazajöttek, lehet, hogy fáradt és kimerült, de máskor még ez sem tántoríthatta volna el a férfit egy élcelődő mosolytól.

A következő megszólalása pedig végképp nem volt jellemző rá. - De most, ha megbocsátasz, dolgom van. - Azzal elfordult a fiútól.

 _Le akar rázni engem_ , állapította meg döbbenten Naruto. _Le akar rázni! Ezt nem hiszem el!_

\- Öö, persze - mondta ennek ellenére szándékai szerint normális hangon. - Engem úgyis csak paprikáért szalajtott Tsunade-baachan, úgyhogy... - Elhallgatott, de Kakashi nem is várt további magyarázatot: már sietős tempóban lépkedett tova az utcán, kezeit a mellénye zsebébe dugva: még csak intésre sem emelte őket. Naruto összevont szemöldökkel meredt utána. - Neked is szia.

 _Miért viselkedett Kakashi-sensei ilyen hűvösen velem?_ A fiú még akkor is ezen töprengett, mikor már parpikákkal teli zacskóval a kezében sétált vissza Tsunadéhoz, de hiába agyalt bármennyit is, a válasz csak nem szikrázott fel az elméjében. Talán nem is abból kellene kiindulnia, hogy vele hogyan viselkedett, hiszen a férfinak lehet bármilyen más problémája is; elvégre a hazaúton még semmi gond nem volt, Kakashi teljesen úgy állt hozzá, mint máskor - ahogy a többiekhez is. Jó, Kiba kicsit felbosszantotta a nap végére, de hát addigra már mindenkinek az agyára ment, úgyhogy ez nem meglepő. Ha pedig nem előtte nem volt gond, akkor csak a hataérésüket követően történhetett valami. Ha előtte nem volt...

Naruto megmerevedett lépés közben, s pislogás nélkül meredt le a lábai elé. _Nem, nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne_ , szállt vitába önmagával abban a minutumban, hogy a puszta gondolat megjelent a fejében, de ellenkezésével csak erősebbé vált a hirtelen jött meggyőződése. _De ha talán mégis...? Lehet, hogy ezzel elveszítettem a rokonszenvét, és most már ő is idiótának tart?_

_Mert rávettem, hogy engedjük el Sasukét? Mert nem engedtem, hogy megölje őt?_

Nem tűnt kifejezetten ésszerűnek ez az eshetőség, hiszen Kakashi nem volt az a haragtartó fajta; arról nem is beszélve, hogy maga is tisztában volt azzal: Sasukét ebben a meggyengült állapotában elfogni ugyan könnyebb lehetett volna, de hogy megölni... ezzel a lehetőséggel Naruto számolni sem akart. De meglehet, hogy tanára épp úgy ostobaságnak vette, ahogy a faluban mindenki más is.

Más magyarázat pedig egész egyszerűen nem jutott eszébe. Csak erre az egy okra tudott gondolni, amivel esetleg szándékán kívül magára haragíthatta a jounint. Ha viszont tényleg ez a baja, akkor hogy a csudába magyarázza meg neki, miért nem akart végezni Sasukéval? Hiszen pont Kakashinak - mint az Uchihák igazságát ismerő kevesek egyikének - kellene ezt a legjobban értenie! Ha _ő_ nem érti meg Naruto döntéseit, akkor ugyan ki fogja?

Beharapta a száját, hátha az apró fájdalom elég ahhoz, hogy kiperdítse őt a sötét gondolatokból. Nem, most mosolyognia kell Tsunadéra és Shizunéra, és örülnie, amiért legalább ők jól vannak; amiért a barátai többsége ép bőrrel megúszta az eddigi viszontagságokat. Úgyhogy lerázta arcáról az aggály jeleit, s széles mosollyal az arcán lépett vissza a gyógyuló hokagét rejtő helyiségbe.

Ám elraktározta magában, hogy ha legközelebb összetalálkozik majd Kakashival, feltétlen kérdezzen rá a dologra. Nagyon a szívére vette volna, ha a férfi ezentúl tényleg ilyen szárazon beszél majd vele.

○┼÷╬÷┼○

Kakashi csak akkor lassította le lépteit, mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy Naruto nem láthatja őt, de a kezeit továbbra is feszülten benn tartotta a mellénye zsebeiben. Egyszerre szeretett volna kiereszteni magából egy hatalmas sóhajt és alaposan belevágni egyet a saját fejébe - mivel azonban arra jutott, hogy mindkettő elég feltűnő lenne, végül egyiket sem tette. Lassan elemelte tekintetét a földről, mikor azonban szemei a falu végében lévő hegységből meredő óriási kőarcokra tévedtek, kellemetlen érzés öntötte el a mellkasát, mintha valami undorító nyálkába nyúlt volna. A Yondaime hokage arcmása mintha egyeneset őt nézte volna, és Kakashi megborzongott, mert egyszerre nagyon is élénken emlékezett, milyen élesen tudott rámeredni egykor az a rikítóan kék szempár. Sőt, szinte hallotta a fejében Namikaze Minato megrovó hangját, amitől, szó mi szó, úgy érezte magát, mint egy csínyen kapott kisgyerek.

Csak annyi a nagy helyzet, hogy ő már nem kisgyerek, a rossztett, amit elkövetett, pedig nemhogy kimeríti, de messze túlnövi a "csíny" fogalmát.

Kakashi pár pillanatig még küzdött a Hokage-szobrok látványával - _szedd már össze magad_ , mondogatta magának, _ezek csak kövek, ember!_ -, de végül feladta, úgyhogy inkább újra a hideg földnek szegezte a tekintetét. Egész nap ezzel és a szűnni nem akaró lelkiismerete mardosásával viaskodott, így a nagyranőtt "kődarabnak" mostanra sikerült egészen ingerült állapotba hoznia őt. Legszívesebben belerúgott volna a lábai elé kerülő egyik kavicsba. Nem tette meg, de azért elképzelte, hogyan táncolna az végig a poros út mentén, remélhetőleg bele is gurulva az egyik szélső árokba.

Hihetetlen, hogy felnőtt férfi, sőt _elsőrangú jounin_ létére nem képes uralkodni az érzésein! Naruto nem az a bolond kisgyerek már, aki régen volt, és egyértelmű, hogy felfigyelt a Kakashi viselkedésében bekövetkezett változásra. Látta az égszínű szemekben a zavart kérdést, ezért is sietett mihamarabb lelépni onnan - nem mintha egyébként a hazatérésük óta nem kerülte volna többé-kevésbé folyamatosan a fiút. De eddig azért okosabban és kevésbé feltűnően tette.

Pedig tudta jól, hogy áldott szerencsésnek mondhatja magát, amiért Naruto szemlátomást a feledés édes könnyedségében úszik: ha nem így lenne, már bizonyára rávetette volna magát a felbőszült kölyök, lássuk be, teljes joggal. A magasságosak azonban elég kegyesek voltak ahhoz, hogy elfeledtessék Narutóval a történteket, így már csak Kakashinak kellene cipelnie a kínos emlékek keresztjét... és tekintve, hogy minden épeszű ember _őt_ tartaná felelősnek, ez talán még csak nem is igazságtalan a jouninra nézve. Akárhogy vesszük, megérdemli.

Az egésznek lőttek azonban, ha nem képes legalább annyira továbblépni, hogy a szokott magatartását hozza. Naruto, akárcsak Sakura, ismeri már őt annyira, hogy meglássa ha valami nem stimmel. Márpedig most meglátta - és az állhatatosságát ismerve talán nem is fog leállni addig, míg ki nem deríti, mi baja van a tanárának. _Pedig nagyon nem kellene kiderítenie. Nagyon-nagyon nem._

Ha nem lesz képes összeszedni magát, és normálisan viselkedni Naruto közelében, esélye sem lesz neki is elfeledkeznie az egészről. Elfelejteni... a szentségit, hiszen már két nap eltelt azóta, mégis olyan élesen és tisztán öntik el az elméjét az emlékképek, mintha csak egy órája történt volna! Ha nem morgott volna olyan átkozottul erősen a józan esze, már rég egy kocsmában ülne, hogy az alkohol bódító hatása töröljön ki minden oda nem illő emléket a fejéből - mert ez a módszer legalább, mint ahogy az egyértelműen kiderült, tökéletesen beválik.

Lehet, ott rontotta el, hogy neki is innia kellett volna a srácokkal. Abban az esetben - még ha nem is sikerül elkerülnie azt, amit el _kellett_ volna kerülnie - legalább az emlékek nem kínoznák...

_Rájuk esteledett, míg hazafelé tartottak Tetsu no Kuniból. A fiúk ugyan bírták volna még a sétát - méreg ide vagy oda, ők azért aludtak egy nagyot nap közben -, Sakura azonban láthatóan kimerült volt, és Naruto lábát is csak a mérhetetlen akaraterő vitte már előre... hogy a sebesült Hebis lányról akkor már ne is beszéljünk. Az égen úgyis borús, sötétszürke felhőpaplan terült szét, eltakarva a világító holdat, úgyhogy Kakashi azt tartotta a legkézenfekvőbb ötletnek, ha hajnalig betérnek az egyik út menti fogadóba. A fiatalok - nem meglepő módon - csöppet sem ellenkeztek._

_Nem örvendhetett túl nagy népszerűségnek az a fogadó, ahol megszálltak, mert magukon kívül nem is nagyon láttak ott más vendéget. Az üzemeltető asszony viszont nagyon kedves és segítőkész volt: mikor látta, hogy a sokaság sebesülttel érkezett, a vacsorát teljesen ingyen ajánlotta fel nekik, a két szobát pedig megkapták másfél áráért - azt persze nem kötötték az orrára, hogy a sebesült nem a társuk, hanem a foglyuk. Kakashi Sait, Kibát (meg vele együtt az elválaszthatatlan Akamarut) és Narutót szánta az egyik szobába, míg az elhúzható fallal két részre választható kisebbe Sakurát, a sebesült Karint, a lányokra figyelő Leet, és persze önmagát: még sérültében sem bízott annyira a fogolyban, hogy egyedül hagyja őt a többiekkel._

_Az étkező helyiségben egy morzsa nem sok, annyit sem hagytak az ételből, a vacsora után pedig Sakuráék rögtön vissza is vonultak. Kakashi még jó ideig maradt, miután a fogadóstól beszerzett egy kis sakét._

_Egyedül azzal számolta el magát, hogy a másik helyiségben nem hagyott megfelelő rendtartót. Talán a többnyire józanul gondolkodó Leet mégis a többiekhez kellett volna beosztania... de akkor még nem tudta, hogy Kiba lenyúlt egy nagy üveg sakét, mikor a fogadós kihozta azt Kakashinak a raktárból._

_Az egész csak akkor derült ki, mikor a jounin visszasétált a szobájába._

_\- Te meg mit keresel itt, Sai? - kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel a fiútól, aki kunaiát maga előtt tartva feszes törökülésben üldögélt a szemlátomást mélyen alvó Karin előtt.- És hol van Sakura? Nem azt mondta, hogy lefekszik?  
_

_\- Úgy tervezte, de most Lee-sant ápolja a többieknél. Mert hogy Lee-san ivott egy kicsit, és teljesen bepörgött tőle..._

_\- Ivott? - ismételte meg döbbenten Kakashi. - Hogy a fenébe került hozzájuk alkohol?_

_Sai csak kényszeredetten rámosolygott, de Kakashinak nem is kellett több: már indult is az átellenben lévő másik helyiség felé. Tökéletesen el tudta gondolni, kinek az ötlete lehetett, hogy csórjanak italt... és ki lehetett az, aki ebbe gondolkodás nélkül belement. Nem igaz, hogy egy pillanatra nem figyel rájuk, és erre máris úgy viselkednek, mint az óvodások! Nem kisgyerekek már; ha kértek volna, Kakashi ad nekik - persze csak mértékkel._

_Ám elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie az alkoholszagtól bűzlő, szemlátomást lepusztított szobában, hogy felmérje: a fiúk bizony nem mértékkel ittak._

_Törött holmikat szerencsére nem látott, de szétdobált, kupacokba gyűrt köpenyek és mellények tömege borította mindenütt a padlót, ahol igencsak szemfülesen kellett lépegetni, ha nem akart elgurult shurikenekbe lépni... a halotti szoba közepén pedig egymás hegyén-hátán szétterülve feküdtek a szemlátomást teljesen elázott fiúk, míg a rózsahajú lány előttük térdelt. Kiba és Lee horkolt, Naruto nyöszörgött, Sakura hangosan morgott az orra alatt, a sarokba húzódó Akamaru pedig zavartan nyüszített._

_A kunoichi felpillantott a belépő férfira. - Kakashi-sensei..._

_Kakashi elnyomott egy szitkot._

_\- Hogy van Lee? - kérdezte komoran, jól tudván, mennyire extrém módon reagál a fiú szervezete az alkoholra._

_\- Jobban - felelte Sakura komor arccal. - Nemrég még mindenáron harcolni akart, és alig lehetett visszafogni, hogy ne romboljon, de mostanra szerencsére lenyugodott. Kiba, úgy tűnt, jól bírja az alkoholt. Olyan negyed órája dőlt ki. Naruto rosszabbul fest, nemrég szaladt is a vécébe hányni, de Lee-san akkor még tombolt, úgyhogy nem tudtam neki..._

_\- Értem, értem - mondta rögtön csitítva, nehogy a lány úgy érezze, hogy felelősségre vonta. Ahogy elnézte Sakurát, aki most a fekete hajú fiú homlokáról törölgette le a verejtéket, sejtette, hogy holnap nagy fejmosást fog kapni mindegyik srác... ó, és csak várják ki, amit majd Kakashitól kapnak! Hihetetlen, hogy alig szedik össze magukat az egyik méreg után, máris tovább mérgezik a szervezetüket. - Menj, feküdj le Sakura. Látom, hogy nagyon kimerült vagy._

_\- De a fiúk..._

_\- Ezzel a bagázzsal már nem lesz semmi, de figyelek még rájuk egy ideig. Sai már Karint őrzi, menj te is._

_A lány hálásan bólintott, majd felszedelőzködve elhagyta a szobát. Kakashi ezután egymás mellé rendezte a srácokat a földön, aztán helyiség végében lévő szekrényből előhúzott pár takarót, és rájuk terítette, közben megvakarva a Kiba mellé odahúzódó Akamaru füle tövét. Sejtette, hogy ha a korábban elfogyasztott kis saké nem ad neki is egy kellemesebb alaphangulatot, már sajogna a feje a fiúk hülyesége láttán. Szétnézett a szobában, hogy biztosan nem történt-e valamilyen kár, de a kuplerájon kívül nem látott semmi helyrehozhatatlant. Egyik lábát felhúzva leült a helyiség végébe, hogy ügyeljen egy kicsit a fiúka, de miután hosszú ideig nem történt semmi, arra jutott, hogy inkább visszamegy a másik szobába. Sai is biztosan szeretne ledőlni legalább egy rövid időre, és noha nem hitte, hogy jelenlegi állapotában Karin nagy veszélyt jelentene bárkire is, azért nem akaródzott otthagynia a két fiatal shinobival._

_Talán sejtenie kellett volna, hogy Naruto pont azt a pillanatot fogja választani az ébredésre, amikor ő végül elmenne._

_A hangos nyöszörgésre Kakashi megállt az ajtóban és visszafordult: a fiú a szája elé kapott kézzel ült fel a földről, s úgy festett, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban kész eldobni a taccsot._

_\- Hohó, Naruto - sietett vissza a szőke mellé, határozottan felhúzva őt a földről. A fiú alig tudott megállni a lábán, és csak úgy ontotta magából az átható alkoholszagot. - Tartsd vissza! Mindjárt kiviszlek a mosdóba._

_Naruto csak egy bágyadt bólintásra volt képes. Ellenvetés nélkül hagyta, hogy Kakashi az illemhelyiségig támogassa, ahol aztán térde esett a vécé fölött, és pillanatokon belül ki is adta magából, aminek ki kellett jönnie. Kakashi fintorgás nélkül várta meg amíg a kölyök végez - jól tudván, hogy sokkal jobb bőrben lesz másnap, ha az alkohol ilyen hamar kijön a szervezetéből -, aztán átsegítette őt a fürdőszobába._

_\- Mosd meg az arcod - mondta, miközben becsukta az ajtót, majd a csaphoz lépve megnyitotta a vizet. Naruto szó engedelmeskedett, aztán jó pár kortyot nyelt, hogy a száját is kiöblítse. Utána levetette magát a földre, mint aki nem bír tovább állni, és a falnak döntötte a hátát. Az arca piros volt, szőke haja nedvesen tapadt a homlokára._

_Kakashi leguggolt elé, és a kezébe nyomott egy törülközőt. - Fáj a fejed?_

_\- Mmmh? - mormolta bágyadt hangon Naruto. Sután megtörölte az arcát, aztán a fejére borította a törülközőt, és hátrakoppintotta fejét a falhoz. - 'emm... csak zúg, de azt kibaszottul._

_\- Mennyire vagy magadnál?_

_Naruto felkuncogott a törülköző alatt. - Ó, én tökkkéletesen! T'om, hun vagyunk, t'om, hova megyünk, t'om ki vok... Ahhh, és t'om, hogy úútálom Kibát, és reggel első dolgom lesz szétverni azt a poshadt seggét! Ilyen barmot, italt csórni senseitől... Hikk! - Úgy beszélt, mint akinek akkorára dagadt a nyelve, hogy egyszerűen képtelen tőle normálisan formálni a szavakat. Lassan a szürke törülközőhöz nyúlt, és kissé megemelte az anyagot: a máskor ragyogó kék szemek egyike ködösen és fókuszálás nélkül pillantott fel az előtte guggoló jouninra. - El... elfogyott már?_

_Kakashi felvonta a szemöldökét. - El._

_\- ... Kár - mondta egy pillanatnyi hallgatás után Naruto. Visszaejtette a törülközőt az arca elé. - Finom volt._

_\- Na gyere, nagyfiú, menjünk vissza a szobába - állt fel Kakashi, és megpróbálta felvakarni a földön ülő kölyköt is -, ott lefekhetsz._

_Naruto ellenkezve mormogott, és nem volt hajlandó felkelni a hűvös padlóról. Kakashi elengedte a fiú karját. Hát jó, ha nagyon ragaszkodik hozzá, éppen bunshinokkal is ráveheti a mozgásra... De mielőtt még nekiláthatott volna a pecsétek megformálásának, Naruto ködös hangon motyogni kezdett._

_\- Így olyan fekete minden...Totál sötét..._

_\- Vedd le azt a vacakot a fejedről, és nem lesz az._

_\- Ne-em - mondta vontatottan Naruto, azzal a törülközőhöz szorította a kezeit, mintha arra számítana, hogy Kakashi a következő pillanatban megkíséreli lerántani róla. Aztán olyan halkan mormolta a következőt, hogy a jounin talán még susogásnak is hihette volna: - Így olyan fekete, mint S'ske..._

_Kakashi érezte, hogy megmerevednek a tagjai, de egy másodperc alatt kényszeredetten ellazította őket. - Hogy érted?_

_\- Sasuke haja is fekete, a szemei is feketék... a lelke is fekete... - A hangja nem volt több suttogásnál._

_A férfi lassan leeresztette maga mellé a karjait. Sejtette, hogy Narutót jobban megviselte a találkozás egykori bajtársával, mint amennyire látszani engedte, ahogy tudta azt is, hogy józanon sosem beszélne róla. Rég tisztában volt vele, hogy Sasuke egyfajta cél Naruto életében, amit mindenképp el akar érni, de tudta azt is, amit a fiú egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó elfogadni: hogy ezt a célt sosem fogja már elérni._

_\- Baj az, hogy..._ megkönnyebbültem _, mer lát'attam őt? Mer beszélhettem vele?_

_Kakashi lebámult a lehulló törülköző elől lassan előbukkanó ködös kék szempárba, és nem lepte meg, hogy aggodalmat látott elsuhanni bennük. Egy része vigasztalni akarta a fiút, a másik része viszont őszinte akart maradni... így inkább nem mondott semmit._

_De Naruto szemlátomást a hallgatásából is értett. A földnek szegezte a tekintetét._

_\- T'om, 'ogy szörnyű dolgokat művelt, de egyszerűen nem t'om gyűlölni őt érte... hikk! Főleg mióta az a barom Madara elárulta az igazat._

_Szerette volna felhívni a kölyök fogalmát, hogy Madara szavát korántsem lehet még készpénznek venni, de valahogy mégsem ez jött a szájára. - És ha sikerült volna megölnie Sakurát? Akkor is képes lennél azt mondani, hogy nem tudod gyűlölni őt?_

_Naruto felnyögött, lehunyta a szemeit, és erősen beszívta a száját ahogy hátradöntötte fejét a falnak. Kakashi mosolytalan ábrázattal figyelte őt, visszagondolva azokra a percekre, amikor Naruto elutasította Sakura vallomását. Amióta csak ismeri a fiút, az mindig is Sakura figyelmére és szerelmére áhítozott, így igencsak meglepődött, hogy Naruto gondolkodás nélkül visszautasította a lányt. De azért megértette, miért tette: Narutót egyértelműen nem verte át Sakura - jószándék által vezérelt, az biztos, de azért mégiscsak kegyetlen - színjátéka._

_Naruto nagyon szerette Sakurát, ez nem is kérdés. De mi van Sasukéval? Ha annak sikerülne egyszer megölnie Naruto életének másik kulcsfontosságú szereplőjét...?_

_Kakashi szemei összeszűkültek, mikor rájött, hogy a szőke nem válaszolt: csak elkínzott arckifejezéssel üldögélt a padlón, olyan mozdulatlanul, mint egy bágyadt rongybaba. Végül csak annyit suttogott: - Nem hagyom, hogy ez valaha is megtörténjen._

_Szóval még Sakura árán sem biztos, hogy gyűlölni tudná őt... Némán kattant valami Kakashiban._

_\- Nagyon fontos neked._

_Nem kérdésnek szánta, Naruto mégis komoran felnevetett, és a szemeit még mindig csukva tartva válaszolt: - S'suke? Az. - Egy hosszú pillanatra elhallgatott, s ezalatt a részeges mosoly eltűnt az arcáról, kék szemei résnyire kinyíltak. - Néha..._

_Kakashi megemelte a fejét, de a fiú nem folytatta. A kíváncsiság felülkerekedett a férfiban, és nem hagyta veszni a témát._

_\- Néha mi? - kérdezte, elnyomva hangja sürgető élét._

_Naruto azonban csak megrázta a fejét, aminek következtében zilált szőke tincsei megrepekedtek levegőben. - Semmi... Zúgnak a füleim. És minimum két sensei táncikol 'lőttem. És nem t'ok felkelni._

_Kakashi halkan felsóhajtott, aztán kezét nyújtotta a fiúnak. Sajnálta a befejezetlen mondatot, de tudta, hogy ha Naruto még részegen, magáról alig tudva sem beszél róla, akkor tényleg nagyon nem akarja mások orrára kötni._

_Erős kézzel próbálta felsegíteni a szőkét, de annak lábai olyan bizonytalanul tartották őt, hogy megtántorodva teljes testével Kakashira kellett hajolnia az esés elkerülése végett. A fiú aztán belenevetett a zöld jounin-mellénybe. - Hehehe... asszem elég pocsék állapotban va'ok..._

Hát azt meghiszem _, gondolta Kakashi komoran, de a valóságban csak megpaskolta Naruto vállát. - Reggelre jobban leszel. Gyere._

_Lassan tudtak csak haladni a fürdő bejárata elé, mivel Kakashi jószerével egymagában rángatta a lépésre semmi kísérletet nem tevő fiút, aki kuncogva folytatta a nehezen megformált szavakkal történő fecsegést._

_\- Zsibbad a nyelvem. És semmi kedvem nincs visszamenni Kiba mellé, a srác_ büdös _! Lee meg totál begerjedt, még nekem is esett az a barom szemöldök... szemöldökű. Mármint vastag, érted, vastag szemöldökű. Am' tutira nincs még reggel? Süt a nap... - Sajnos Naruto ezen a ponton hadonászva mutogatni kezdett a helyiség végében égő lámpa felé, és a nagy kalimpálás közepette sikerült teljes súlyával ránehezednie az őt vonszoló jouninra. A következő pillanatban már mindketten a földön feküdtek._

_\- Az istenit, Naruto! - szitkozódott halkan Kakashi, áldva magát, amiért még épp sikerült letámasztania a kezét, hogy ne üssék be magukat. Felkönyökölve pillantott le a derekán szétterülő részeg kölyökre. - Megütötted magad?_

_\- Haha, nem. Felfogtál - kacarászott elködösült hangon a kérdezett. Kakashi az égnek emelte a tekintetét, ismét csak arra gondolva, mekkora letolást fognak kapni holnap ezek az eszetlen tökfejek... - Á, nem kell grimaszolni! T'om, hogy fintorogsz, sensei! Fogadunk? Fogadunk! - A jounin épp csak egyet tudott pislogni, és Naruto már feljebb is tornázta magát rajta, alkoholtól enyhén remegő kezeivel a férfi arca előtt egyensúlyozva, csak hogy a következő pillanatban ügyetlenül lejjebb rángathassa a Kakashi arcának java részét takaró maszkot. Kakashi már nyúlt volna, hogy elkaja a fiú csuklóját, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy a könyöke támasztása nélkül mindketten megbillentek._

_\- Naruto - szólt figyelmeztetően, de a hülye mintha fel sem vette volna._

_\- Nah, így ni - vigyorgott elégedetten a férfi vékonyra szívott szájának láttán. - Nem t'om, mér kell állandón takargatni az arcod... Tök jóképű vagy. Az mi? - Naruto kíváncsian hajolt Kakashi kulcscsontjához, aki a meleg leheletet magán érezve tetőtől talpig megdermedt._

_Végigborzongatta egy nem kívánatos érzés, mikor a fiú orra a bőréhez ért. Azonnal le akarta lökni magáról a bolond srácot, de az erősen támaszkodott a férfi könyökei mellett. A fejében hangos ricsajt vert egy istentelen kalapács, és mikor Naruto hátrébb húzódva ismét a szemei elé került, a lélegzet a torkában rekedt._

_A fiú arca közvetlenül a sajátja előtt volt, bágyadt szemei a felhőktől elködösített tavaszi égbolt színében pillantottak az övéibe. Ilyen közelről látta a szőke szempillákat is, amik meg-megrezdültek a fókuszálatlan kék gömbök fölött, látta a cserepesre száradt, résnyire nyitott ajkakat..._

_\- Sen..._

_Megőrült, biztos, hogy megőrült, mert a következő pillanatban fejét előredöntve halványan Naruto szájára hajolt. Amint azonban a sajátján érezte a száraz ajkakat, jéggé hűlt tagokkal húzta vissza fejét._

_Arra számított, hogy a fiú legalább pislog egyet, de az még csak meg sem rezdült; mint aki fel sem fogta, mi történt. Bágyadt érdektelenséggel igyekezett Kakashi elkerekedett szemeire fókuszálni._

_\- Mm? - hümmögte, és Kakashi hátrálni szeretett volna, mikor Naruto közelebb hajolt hozzá, de ebben a testhelyzetben nem tudott. - Haha, sensei, látnod kéne az arcodat! - Azzal vigyorogva összenyomta a szájukat._

Eszedbe ne jusson! Ő Minato-sensei fia! A tanítványod! A kölyök, akit tizenkét éves kora óta ismersz!, _üvöltötte Kakashi elméje szinte már megtébolyodva, de talán pont ez a sokk lehetett az oka annak, hogy képtelen volt bármelyik tagját is megmozdítani. Előbb döbbenet szaladt végig az összes porcikáján, aztán bizsergés rengett végig a gerincén, csak hogy nyomban kövesse azt a szégyenérzet kínzó hulláma. Mintha a korábban megivott néhány pohár sake csak most szállt volna a fejébe, kiűzve onnan minden épkézláb gondolatot - kivéve azt az egyet, amire még csak rásejleni sem akart... ám amint eldöntötte, hogy_ semmiképp _nem gondol rá, a gondolat helyett élesen kirajzolt képek öntötték el a fejét, vadul cikázva a lelki szemei előtt: egészen megrettent, mikor érezte, hogy édes-fájón megmozdul benne valami a képek felvázolta eshetőségre gondolva..._

_Nem! Ki van zárva! A világ minden kincséért sem teheti meg...!_

_Önmagának teljes ellentmondással emelte meg a jobb karját, immár mindkettejüket egyedül a baljával támasztva, és ujjait a zilált szőke tincsek közé mélyesztette, közelebb húzva magához a fiút, nyelvét a mindennemű ellenállás nélkül szétnyíló ajkak közé csúsztatva. Az egész testét végigsöpörte a várakozó, izgatott bizsergés._

_Valahol mélyen, a józan esze maradványaival még remélte, hogy Naruto legalább_ ettől _észbe kap és ellhúzódik, de csalódnia kellett: a fiú csak álmosan pislogott egyet, szemlátomást még mindig nem nagyon értve, mi is történik, ám az érzés tetszhetett neki, mert Kakashi nyaka köré fonta a karjait._

_\- Mmmh... - dünnyögte elégedett hangon, azzal oldalra döntötte a fejét és szélesre nyitotta a száját, habozás nélkül a férfi ezüstfehér hajába túrva a kezeivel. Szinte rögvest utánozni kezdte a másik határozott, erős nyelvcsapásait, így pillanatokon belül már egymás körül tekergő karokkal csókolóztak vadul, mélyen és szenvedélyesen. Nedvesen cuppogó hangok és tompa zihálás zaja szállt fel a levegőbe._

_Kakashi úgy érezte, mintha kigyulladt volna, és maga Naruto is legalább olyan forró volt, mint akinek ég a teste. Az alkohol keserű íze csípte a nyelvét, mégsem tudta elszakítani száját a fiúétól, csak akkor, mikor a szőke hajolt el tőle pár centire, hogy hangosan levegőlért kapkodhasson. A karjait azonban továbbra is Kakashi vállai köré fonta._

_Szőke haja kócosan és ziláltan lógott a homlokára, de még mindig csak az a kis pír játszott csupán az arcán, amit az ital csalt oda korábban. Aztán hirtelen megmozdult, és egy pillanatra megmerevedett._

_\- Hehehe... - Megdagadt ajkai széles, teliképű vigyorra húzódtak, miközben úgy mocorgott, hogy közben dörzsölje a férfi nadrágját. - Érzem ám, Kakashi-sensei!_

_Kakashi szerette volna bemesélni magának, hogy csakis azért mélyesztette a kezeit Naruto nadrágjába, hogy letörölje a vigyort a kölyök képéről... de nem sikerült meggyőznie magát. Nyelt egy nagyot, és megbabonázottan figyelte, ahogy a szőke fiú megnyikkan, miközben látványosan elakad a lélegzete..._

_Megőrült, kétség sem férhet hozzá, rátört az elmebaj! A sake_ most _ütött be, sőt Naruto száján át a fiúban lévő alkoholt is felszívta a szervezete, mert_ kizárt _, hogy józanon képes lenne ezt művelni. Bár az is meglehet, hogy csak képzelődik: a valóságban nem hajol a barna nyakhoz, nem kezdi erősen szívogatni a feszes, érzékeny bőrt; a valóságban nem hallja az alig folytott nyögéseket, nem érzi a hajában megrezdülő ujjak tépő szorítását; és a valóságban_ semmiképp _nem matat a kezével a saját diákja alsóneműjében..._

_\- Mm, ez jó - motyogta Naruto, ezzel apró szilánkokra robbantva Kakashi törékeny képzeletének üvegvékony buborékát, majd álmosan felsóhajtva a jounin vállára hajtotta kusza szőke fejét. - Nehogy abbahagyd._

_... A torkában dübörgött a szíve, de nem kellett kétszer felszólítani._

Kakashi a kezeibe temette az arcát, mint ahogy azt megtette azóta már nagyon-nagyon sokszor... és mint mindig, a mozdulat most sem hozta el a vágyott megkönnyebbülést. Ráadásul elkövette azt az újabb nagy hibát, hogy ismét felnézett a poros utcáról, egyenesen szembetalálva magát a hokage-szobrok éles tekintetével...

 _Az biztos, hogy amint egyszer átjutok a túlvilágra, Minato-sensei garantáltan ki fog herélni,_ gondolta savanyúan, és elfordította a fejét.

Egyszervűen képtelen volt felfogni, mi a rossz nyavalya törhetett rá, hogy ennyire elvegye a normális gondolkodásra való készségét. Ráadásul iszonyú mázlija van, hogy az egész zárt ajtók mögött történt a fürdőszobában, utána pedig még a sokkon túl is volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy a bealvó szőkét átcipelje a többi részegségében kidőlt srác mellé. A szíve legszívesebben kiugrott volna a mellkasából, főleg, ha arra gondolt, mi lesz, mikor majd Naruto reggel felébred... de tudta, hogy ami megtörtént, azon már nem tud változtatni. Elaludni mindenesetre képtelen lett volna, így Sait leváltva letelepedett a szuszogó Karin elé, komor gondolatai felhőjébe burkolózva egészen hajnalig.

Talán jobban járt volna, ha Naruto emlékszik arra, mi történt... Akkor már nem kéne úgy lépnie minden órában, mintha időzített bomba lenne a hátára erősítve. Elvégre semmmi nem garantálja, hogy a fiúnak egyszer nem fog eszébe jutni minden... és valahogy nem akaródzott belegondolnia, mi lesz akkor.

Persze az erkölcsi kérdésen túl nem csak az ő hátán kellene csattannia az ostornak: oké, hogy Naruto részeg volt, de közben tisztába jött vele, mi is történik, és _élvezte_ azt - nagyon is. Ha valaha is eszébe jut az az este, arra is emlékezni fog, _ő maga_ hogyan reagált az egészre. Talán ez elég lesz ahhoz, hogy ne gyilkolja le a jounint.

Kakashi elnyomott egy szitkot, mikor ettől a sok emlékezéstől ismét bizseregni kezdett a bőre. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy ennyire irritált legyen, hisz ő mindig is híresen hidegvérű volt. Egy-két ismerős shinobi utána is fordult, mikor meglátták, milyen bosszús arckifejezéssel szeli az utcák hosszát.

Végül vett egy nagy levegőt, azzal frusztrációja kiengedéseképp mégiscsak belerúgott az egyik lábai elé kerülő kavicsba. A kődarab pattogva lejtett végig a szürke úton, míg el nem tűnt az egyik buja vadbokor mögött megbúvó árokban.

○┼÷╬÷┼○

Alkonyodott. A nap még határozottan fénylett a horizont fölött, de körülötte már élénkpirossá gyulladt az égbolt, helyenként erős, narancsos foltokkal áztatva a lilás felhőket; az egész látvány úgy hatott, mintha valamely felsőbbrendű lény egy színektől csepegő ecsettel szórakozott volna unalmában. A hold sápadt, homályos sziluettje is feltűnt egy-egy pillanatra a szélben enyhén lengedező fák lombjainak takarása mögül. A levegő tiszta, friss illatot hordozott, és kellemesen hűvös volt - amolyan igazán tüdőfrissítő módon.

Már nem sokan jártak az utcákon mikor Kakashi hazafelé tartott. Pár perce vált csak el Yamatótól, immár azon információ birtokában, hogy Naruto - Tsunade-sama és a többi kage döntésének értelmében - másnap délelőtt válogatott kísérőkkel egy rejtett szigetre fog utazni Gyilkos Méh-samához, a Hachibii jinchuurikiéhez. Kakashinak kétes érzései voltak ezzel kapcsolatban: egyrészt tudta, hogy jót fog tenni a fiúnak, ha megismerheti egyik sorstársát, aki talán egészen új dolgokra taníthatja meg őt; másrészt ha megtudja, hogy a viharosan közelgő háború miatt tüntetik el őt az útból... teljesen ki fog akadni, és ezzel még csak nem is fogalmazott erősen.

Azért hazugság volna azt állítani, hogy maga a jounin nem örült önös érdekből a szőke ninja hirtelen távozásának - pedig jócskán marta érte a bűntudat. De az elmúlt két-három napban olyan szinten túlirritálta magát, hogy talán maga is megkergülne, ha a kölyök nem vonulna el egy kicsit a közeléből. Mert ha legalább _történt_ volna valami! Párszor még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy maga ejt el finom célzásokat Narutónak, hátha ettől végre robban a bomba... de végül mégsem tudta rászánni magát, így az említett bomba továbbra is bosszantóan ott ketyegett a füleibe.

Mintha a sors akarta volna így, a férfi hirtelen megmerevedett lépés közben ahogy észrevette a szemközti magas épületek egyik korlátján üldögélő alakot: a fiú szürkületi homályban is világítóan szőke haja azonnal elárulta a kilétét. Teljes mozdulatlanságban ült a sápadtan fénylő fémkorláton - legalább négy-öt méterrel a járdák szintje fölött -, ráadásul olyan szigorú törökülésben, ami a fémrúd csekély vastagságát tekintve nevetségesen hihetetlennek hatott. Kakashi csak a hátát látta, és csak megtippelni tudta, hogy a fiú a holdat nézi a magasban.

Az esze azt mondta neki, hogy menjen tovább, ne figyeljen rá... ám a tanári énje, aki szívén viselte növendéke sorsát, erőt vett rajta.

\- Mit csinálsz ott fenn? - szólt félhangosan Kakashi, zsebre dugott kezekkel megállva az épület tövében.

Naruto nem rezzent meg, de két kezével megmarkolta a csöveket a háta mögött, miközben a válla fölött lesandított a jouninra. Mikor aztán beazonosította őt, az arcára szelíd mosoly kúszott föl. - Semmit.

\- Valami oka csak volt, hogy felmásztál. Nem kéne otthon lenned és az utazáshoz készülőnöd? - Ennek hallatán aztán Naruto jól láthatóan felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, mintha nem számított volna rá, hogy Kakashi máris hallott az utazásának híréről. Végül csak megrázta szőke fejét, s a vállai ellazultak.

\- Nem igazán van mit csinálnom. Inkább csak lelkiekben kell készülnöm rá, milyen lesz az a földi paradicsom a polippal... - Kakashi arcának láttán a fiú nem tudta visszafolytani a nevetését. - Mindegy, nem érdekes - mondta legyintve, megelőzve a másik esetleges kérdéseit.

De talán pont a látszólagos könnyedsége volt az, ami felkeltette Kakashi gyanakvását - mikor pedig a férfi elkomolyodova felpillantott rá, Narutóra érthetetlen módon hirtelen rátört a zavartság.

\- Gyere le. - A jounin hangja nem volt parancsoló vagy követelőző, dehogy, valahogy azonban mégis elérte, hogy a fiúnak nyelnie kelljen egy nagyot. Szó nélkül álló helyzetbe lendítette magát a korláton: mielőtt pillekönnyen leugrált volna, egy hosszú pillanatig még kiélvezte az alkonyi szellő simogatását az arcán, s az izgalmat, amit a vékony rúdon való egyensúlyozás keltett benne. Immár képes volt olyan könnyedén elérni a tökéletes mozdulatlanság állapotát, mintha mindig is a természetéből fakadt volna.

Cipői finoman toppangó hangot vertek a földön... aztán Naruto az előtte álló férfira emelte a tekintetét. Kakashi elgondolkodva figyelte őt: bal szemének sötét gömbje szinte már kellemetlenül fúródott a kékekbe. A hangja mégis egészen lágy volt, mikor megkérdezte: - Történt valami?

'Ugyan, mi történt volna?', kezdte volna automatikus vigyorral Naruto, de elég volt egyetlen futó pillantást vetnie a másik tekintetére, és a kifogások maradéktalanul elhaltak a szájában. Igen, történt valami, és igen, Naruto nehezen viselte, és igen, fel volt kavarodva az egész bennsője, ami miatt normális gondolkodásra képtelenül szelte Konoha utcáit már ki tudja, mióta... És látta Kakashi arcán, hogy tanára tisztában volt mindezzel.

Úgyhogy leeresztette a karját, amit már emelt volna a tarkójához, s kieresztette magából azt a nehéz sóhajt, ami már órák óta feszegette belülről a torkát. - Igen - ismerte el halkan. - Én... illetve Neji...

Még ő azon vacilált, hogy mégis hogyan fogalmazza meg a problémáját anélkül, hogy Kakashi is annak a komplett idiótának nézze őt, akinek mindenki más tartja, a férfi előrefelé biccentett a fejével, jelezve, hogy közben talán sétáljanak. Furcsamód elég volt pár lépést tenniük, és Narutóból úgy bukott ki a gondja gyökere, mintha már évezredek óta csak arra várt volna, hogy elhagyhassa a száját.

\- Ma megint megkaptam Nejitől, hogy mihamarabb el kell kezdeni tervezni a legjobb stratégiát Sasuke megölésére. Erre persze nem reagáltam a legszebben, mire Kiba és Tenten a fejemhez vágták, hogy nem intéztük el őt _akkor_ , és hogy úgy teszek, mintha csak hátráltatni akarnám őket... Én nem akarom hátráltatni őket, dehogy, és tudom, hogy el kell fognunk Sasukét! Csak épp... - Elharapta a mondatot, fehér fogait erősen végighúzta az alsó ajkán. - Egyszerűen rosszul vagyok tőle, hogy mindenki úgy beszél róla, mintha nem is lett volna régen a bajtársuk, mintha csak egy rohadt bűnöző lenne, akit miharamabb ki kell nyírni!

\- Sasuke egy bűnöző, Naruto - szögezte le hidegen Kakashi, mire látta, hogy a fiú ismét az ajkára harap. _Sajnálom. Kegyetlen a valóság, de attól még igaz._ \- Nem hibáztathatod őket, amiért úgy éreznek, ahogy.

\- Tudom! - csattant fel a szőke, ám azon nyomban vissza is vette a hangját. - Tudom. Én is tisztában vagyok vele, miket tett. De nem várhatják el tőlem, hogy emiatt rögtön fordítsak hátat mindennek, ami... amink volt, és kezdjem el élezni a kunaiomat, hogy majd a szívébe döfhessem! Ők olyan könnyedén veszik az egészet, mintha nem is bántaná őket, hogy... hogy mi történt.

 _Nekik messze nem volt olyan fontos Sasuke, mint neked_ , mondta Kakashi, de még épp idejében sikerült visszanyelnie a szavakat. Nem biztos, hogy jót tenne Narutónak, ha pont most emlékeztetné erre. Pedig tudja, hogy igaz: Naruto nemrég maga is kijelentette Sasuke előtt, hogy még legnagyobb álmánál, a hokagévá válásnál is fontosabb számára az Uchiha "visszahozása".

\- Ha valakit elárulnak, az mindig ilyen - mondta végül lassan, gondosan megválogatva a szavait. - Minden missing-ninnek lehettek barátai, akiknek fájt az árulás, de attól még tették a dolgukat, mert a helyzet - a falujuk biztonsága - úgy kívánta. Hibáztathatod a többieket azért, mert így éreznek?

\- Nem, nem hibáztatom őket. Pont ez az! - Naruto kék szemei egészen lángoltak, ahogy felé fordult. - Tudom, hogy ha ők is tudnák az igazat, egészen más fényben látnák az egészet, talán úgy mint én, és akkor megértenék, hogy miért akarok...

\- Nem mondhatod el nekik, ezt megbeszéltük - szúrta közbe nyomatékosan Kakashi. - Amíg nem biztos, hogy mi is történt valójában...

\- Tudom, tudom - csóválta meg a fejét bosszúsan Naruto -, addig hármunk közt kell tartani a dolgot. Vágom. De... még Sakura-channak sem beszélhetek róla? - pillantott fel reménykedve. - Hiszen ő is Sasuke csapattársa volt, sőt szerette... _szereti_ őt!

\- Sakura így is megértette, mit kell tennie; még próbálkozott is a véghezvitelével.

\- " _Hogy mit kell tennie?_ " - A szőke fiú majdhogynem döbbenten ismételte meg a kérdést, s a máskor ragyogó szemei minden kiejtett szóval egyre sötétebbé váltak. Megállt lépés közben, mint akinek földbe gyökerezett a lába, felnézett Kakashira, és mikor ezután megszólalt, a hangjában fenyegető él táncolt. - Sensei, úgy beszélsz, mintha te is egyetértenél azzal, hogy Sasukét meg kell ölnünk!

Kakashi arca meg sem rezdült, a tekintete kifejezéstelen maradt, de ő is megállt, szembefordulva Narutóval. A hallgatása minden kiejetett szónál ékesebben beszélt.

Naruto hitetlenkedve rázta meg a fejét, mintha ezzel semmissé tehetné a kimondatlan kijelentést. _Nem igaz, nem lehet, hogy még Kakashi-sensei sem ért meg! Hogy még ő is végezni akar vele!_ Naivan még mindig reménykedett benne, hogy a férfi mindjárt megcsóválja a fejét, felfedve, hogy csak rá akart ijeszteni... de a pillanatok múltak, és nem történt semmi. Egyszerre mintha még a hold is gúnyosan meredt volna le rá a magasból.

\- Nem értem... - mormolta megtörten, a földnek szegezve a tekintetét. - Miért gondolja mindenki azt, hogy csak azzal lesz megoldva a probléma, ha megöljük őt? Miért nem hiszi senki, hogy még lehet segíteni rajta?

\- Mindenki azt a célt tartja szem előtt, hogy mi a legoptimálisabb megoldás a falu biztonságának megóvása érdekében. De nem igaz, hogy senki nem hisz benne, hogy lehet még segíteni Sasukén.

\- Na ja - mordult fel Naruto sötéten, feszülten megrántva a vállait. - _Én_ hiszek benne.

\- Pontosan.

A kék szempár meglepetten pislantott fel, csak hogy egy halovány, alig észrevehető mosollyal találja szembe magát. Kakashi kivette jobb kezét a zsebéből, s most puha mozdulattal megpaskolta a fiú kusza fejtetőjét. Naruto megrezzent a mozdulatra, de hagyta; kicsit nosztalgikus érzés volt, mintha megint gyerek lenne, de határozottan jól esett; és végre megint azt érezte, hogy valaki - ha nem is ért egyet vele, de - képes _megérteni_ őt és a döntéseit.

\- Amíg te nem adod fel - folytatta Kakashi, s mélyen zengő hangja kellemes, vigasztaló forrásként mosta végig Naruto bensőjét -, addig még van esély rá, hogy tényleg megtörténhet. Elvégre te ismered őt a legjobban.

\- Én... - kezdett volna tiltakozni a fiú, de valami okból kifolyólag mégiscsak elharapta a mondatot. - Igen. Hiszen Sasuke... a barátom.

Kakashi úgy döntött, nem kommentálja ezt a megjegyzést. Felidéződött benne a pillanat, amikor nemrégi rövid találkozásuk alkalmával még Sasuke is olyan szinten megdöbbent - vagy talán megrettent? - Naruto nyilvánvaló és elpusztíthatatlan iránta való hűségéről, hogy még ő sem állta meg szó nélkül:" _Mi a fene bajod van?!_ " A felcsattanása akkor elárulta őt: szinte megijedt attól, hogy Naruto miért nem képes lemondani róla, hogy miért jár a nyomában még azon sötét tettek után is, amiket elkövetett. " _Miért törődsz velem ennyire?!_ "

A lélegzetvételnyi hallgatás alatt Kakashi Narutót figyelte, a tekintetét, ami noha éles volt és végtelenül határozott, mégis érezhetőn ott játszott benne a tavaszi égbolt szelíd érintése... a halvány mosolyt nézte, ami az ajkaira szökött. _"Mert a barátod vagyok."_

Sasuke lélegzete elakadt; Sakura lélegzete elkadat; talán még Madara is meglepődött. Kakashi akkor sem tudta volna levenni szemeit a szőke fiúról, ha erővel kényszerítik rá.

_"Ha egészen a végéig így folytatjuk és mindketten meghalunk, akkor már nem fog számítani, hogy ki Uchiha és ki jinchuuriki. A terhek eltűnnek... és a túlvilágon meg fogjuk érteni egymást!"_

Naruto ezzel az erővel akár ki is metszhette volna a szívét a mellkasából, hogy odadobja egykori csapattársa elé. Kakashi akkor és ott látott bele először úgy _igazán_ a fiúba - és nem csak belelátott, de _fel is fogta_ , mi az, amit ott talált.

Még akkor is, ha Naruto - eddig még - egyértelműen nem is.

A szőke most halkan felszusszantott, s csöndes léptekkel indult meg újra, immár ő is zsebre dugva a kezeit. Időközben lement a nap, és bár még nem borult rá az utcákra a kormos éjszaka, azért érezhetően leereszkedett az álmos, szürke sötétség. Kakashinak csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy véletlenszerűen haladtak a járdákon, ezzel messze elkanyarodva eredeti úticélja - az otthona - irányából, de valahogy nem bosszantotta a dolog.

\- Szóval... sensei, te nem tartasz őrültnek, amiért nem akarom megölni őt? Amiért nem akarom, hogy _bárki_ megölje? - pontosította hirtelen kérdését Naruto.

 _Te nem őrült vagy, Naruto, csak... szereted őt,_ gondolta komoran a jounin. _Egészen addig a pontig, amikor már képtelen vagy felfogni a rosszat, és meglátni, hogy milyen az a gyilkos, akivé Sasuke vált._ De ezt persze nem mondhatta ki.

\- Őrültnek? Nem - mondta lassan. - Felelőtlennek? Mindenképp.

Naruto szélesen rávigyorgott. Kakashinak nem tetszett különösebben a leheletfinom bizsergés, ami ennek láttán támadt benne - egyáltalán nem. Még a tarkója is csiklandósan pattogni kezdett, meleg hullámokat küldve le a gerince teljes hozzán át egészen a derekáig. Inkább elfordította fejét a fiútól.

\- Tudod, már kölyökként is így gondoltam, de szerintem állatira mázlisták vagyunk, amiért téged kaptunk meg csapatvezetőnek - jegyezte meg fennhangon Naruto, hangjában azzal az érezhető melegséggel, amiről Kakashi tudta, hogy cseppet sem érdemli meg. - Persze semmi gond nincs a többiekkel... jó, Gai-senseitől kíméljen az ég... de már akkor is te voltál a legmenőbb. És persze még mindig az vagy. Kétlem, hogy nélküled is úgy összeállt volna a hetes csapat, ahogy.

A jounin kissé elfordította a fejét, és nem nézett Narutóra. Egyetlen szóval sem reagált az elhangzottakra.

De a fiú nem zavartatta magát. - Nem ülünk le oda? - bökött ujjával az egyik közelben lévő pad felé. Az ülőhely felett már sápadt narancsos fénnyel égett a kiakasztott lámpa; mellette rovarok tömege repkedett, piciny szárnyaikkal tompa, zümmögő hangot verve az este csöndjébe.

Szó nélkül letelepedtek, aztán Naruto felhúzta lábait a padon, kezével fogva át a bokáit. Felpillantott a magasba, ahol már ott pislogtak az aprónak tetsző csillagok a ragyogó pettyekkel teleszórt szürkésfekete égbolton. Az arcukat meglegyintő kósza alkonyi szellő az éjszaka hűvös illatát hozta magával.

Naruto maga is meglepődött azon, mennyire jól, mennyire _biztonságban_ érezte magát. A tanárával folytatott beszélgetés megnyugtatta a lelkét és lecsillapította a haragját. Bár mindenkivel ilyen jól meg tudná értetni magát! Bár mindenki megértené, miért is érez úgy, ahogy... miért tenné azt, amit.

Halványan mosolyogva pillantott oldalra, de mikor meglátta a mellette ülő férfi arckifejezését, elkomolyodott.

\- Hé, rossz napod volt, sensei? - Kérdezte rögtön: természetesen meg sem fordult a fejében lakatot tenni a szájára. - Eléggé elkenődtél.

Kakashi nem rezzent meg, csak lassan pislogott egyet, Naruto mégsem tudta túltenni magát azon az érzésen, hogy tanára kifejezetten komoran fest. Pedig az előbb még semmi ilyesmit nem fedezett fel rajta.

\- Csak fáradt vagyok - mondta végül lassan a jounin. - Sok tennivalóm volt az elmúlt napokban.

\- Na igen, azt sejtettem. Alig láttalak, és olyankor is mindig volt valami elintéznivalód, ahogy láttam.

\- ... Igen.

 _He?_ Naruto pislogott egyet. _Tényleg ott volt az a leheletnyi kis szünet?_

Nem volt ideje azonban mélyebben elmerengeni a dolgon, mert a következő pillanatban Kakashi szedelőzködve felállt, s fejét oldalra döntve megdörzsölgette a tarkóját, mintha csak beállt volna a nyaka. - Naruto, most már hazamegyek lepihenni. Nem valószínű, hogy az indulásod előtt még találkoznánk, úgyhogy - baljával megpaskolta a fiú kusza szőke loboncát - jó utat.

\- Ah - rezzent meg Naruto, s összébb húzta a lábait. - Köszönöm. De ne csináld ezt, kérlek! Már nem vagyok...

\- ... Gyerek, tudom. - A férfi végre elmosolyodott; még a maszkja rejtekében is lehetett látni az arcán megjelenő apró gödröcskéket. A mosoly azonban olyan hamar tűnt el, amilyen hirtelen megjelent. Kakashi halkan ismételte meg: - Tudom.

Naruto összevonta a szemöldökét, de szó nélkül hagyta a dolgot. Rámosolygott az ősz hajú férfira, és mikor az újra dörzsölgetni kezdte a nyakát, bujkáló nevetéssel a hangjában jegyezte meg: - Sensei, hagyd abba! Elvakarod az anyajegyed.

Nem értette, miért merevedett meg hirtelen Kakashi keze. Nem értette, miért eresztette le lassan a karját, hogy miért fordult felé meglepettnek tűnő tekintettel. A jounin arca aztán egy pillanat alatt olvashatatlanná simult.

Naruto már nyitotta volna a száját, de aztán szeme a férfi nyakát borító sötét anyagra tévedt; az épp úgy elrejtette Kakashi bőrét a kíváncsi szemek elől, mint ahogy az arca java részével is tette, az egekbe szöktetve ezzel a jounin titokzatossági faktorának számát, Naruto valahogy mégis... minden kétséget kizáróan _tudta_ , hogy a sápadt kulcscsontnál egy széles anyajegy sötétlik.

Vagy csak tudni _vélte_...? Hiszen sose látta még őt a maszkja nélkül...

\- Miről beszélsz, Naruto? - kérdezte ekkor Kakashi. Naruto zavarodottan összevont szemekkel nézett fel rá, de a sötét tekintetből semmit nem tudott kiolvasni.

\- Nem... nem tudom - motyogta végül. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a lefedett nyakra és vállakra, aztán megrázta a fejét, és ő is felkelt a padról. - Felejtsd el, hülye vagyok.

Kakashi egy hosszú pillanatig még némán méregette őt, mialatt Naruto úgy érezte, mintha átható lézersugár próbálna utat töri magának a fejébe... de utána a férfi csak ellazította a vonásait, s még egyszer utoljára megpaskolta a fiú vállát.

\- Dehogy vagy az. - A szeme a másodperc tört része alatt végigsiklott Naruto arcán, aztán Kakashi leeresztette a karját. - Akkor, viszlát később.

\- Igen - bólintott Naruto is. Mozdulatlanul állt a pad mellett, nem törődve a lámpa mellett zümmögő rovarokkal, s még akkor is hosszan nézett maga elé, elgondolkodva, mikor már Kakashi rég eltűnt az útról. - Viszlát később...

 _Jézus isten! A szívbaj jött rám._ Kakashi a falnak vetette hátát, mély lélegzetet véve, s közben igyekezett meggyőzni magát arról, hogy nem érzi a bordái közötti tompa kalapálást. Derengő fény töltötte meg a helyiséget, sápatagon és komoran - Kakashi épp csak annyi fényt gyújtott, hogy ne essen orra a bútorokban. Az ablakok mögött dermesztőn tátongott a fekete éjszaka.

Már hosszú-hosszú percek óta csak meredt maga elé, de még mindig nem tudott dűlőre jutni az érzéseivel kapcsolatban. Lénye egy részének még a sokkon sem sikerült túljutnia, amit Naruto hirtelen kérdése okozott. Megfordult Kakashi fejében a gondolat, hogy a fiú talán mégis emlékszik, és csak megjátszotta a feledést... de elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie az azúros szemekre, és tudta, hogy nem ez a helyzet. Látta az őszinte összezavarodást abban a szemprában, mintha Naruto maga is meglepődött volna azon, ami kicsúszott a száját. És szégyenletes, de amint Kakashi ezt megállapította, a pánik keltette csomó nyomtalanul eloszlott a torkából.

Most viszont kezdte máshogy látni a helyzetet. Hiszen mennyivel jobb lett volna, ha végre ledobhatja azt a nehéz súlyt, amit napok óta hordoz magával! Ki kellett volna használnia az alkalmat, és rávezetni Narutót az igazságra... vagy talán nyersen, kíméletlenül megvallani a tettét, gyorsan, mint ahogy a tapaszt húzzuk le egy nedvedző sebről. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan reagálni a fiú - hiszen olyan sokat változott, mióta kikerült Kakashi hatótávolságából, olyan sok meglepetéssel szolgált -, de biztos, hogy ennél az átkozott _semminél_ jobb lenne. Ennél minden jobb lenne.

Holnap pedig Naruto elutazik, és ki tudja, mikor látják egymást legközelebb. Háború lesz. Gyilkosság. Halál. Az sem biztos, hogy életben marad.

Elszalasztotta az utolsó lehetőséget a színvallásra.

Mintha erre a gondolatára akartak volna rácáfolni az égiek, a következő pillanatban hangos csattanás zaja metszette át a levegőt, nyomában dohogva koppanó, szapora léptek hangjával. Kakashi kihúzta magát, és nyomban a szobája ajtaja felé fordult, kezét máris ösztönösen emelve a pecsétek formálására... de amint a behatoló valósággal feltépte az ajtót és erősen zihállva megállt mögötte, villámló tekintetét egyenesen a megdermedő jouninra függesztve... Kakashi fejéből minden gondolat kiveszett.

\- Naruto?

Hiszen még nincs is húsz perce, hogy elváltak! Mit keres itt? Miért jött vissza? Miért néz így?

A férfi gyomra összeszorult, mikor végigmérlegelte a potenciális válaszokat.

Naruto kinyitotta a száját, aztán meggondolva magát újra becsukta, és oldalra rántotta a fejét. Mikor meglátta a falon lévő kapcsolót, egyetlen határozott ütéssel fényárba borította a szobát. Kakashi pislogott a hirtelen fénytől, s mire a látása kitisztult, Naruto három lépésnyire állt tőle.

\- Sensei, azóta folyamatosan gondolkodom, és nem tudom mi van, de _tényleg emlékszem_ arra az anyajegyre! - Heves hangjától kellemetlen hideg szántott végig a jounin gerincén. Sejtette, hová tart a beszélgetés.... Az énje egyik része örült a dolgok ilyetén alakulásának; a másikba pánik ette be magát, akár egy mérgező gyomnövény. - Emlékszem, hogy ott van a kulcscsontodon, elég nagy, ovális, és teljesen elüt a bőrödtől...

Kakashi nem bírt ellenállni a késztetésnek, és beszívta az ajkát. Csak úgy sütött a fiúról, hogy maga sem érti, mi történik, de természetéből fakadóan azonnal válaszokat követel. Pedig ha tudná, mik azok a válaszok... Ha tudná, akkor nem követelné őket ekkora hévvel.

A tekintete valamit mégis elárulhatott, mert Naruto szemei összeszűkültek. - Te titkolsz előlem valamit.

Nem kérdés volt.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Látom rajtad, hogy van valami, amit nem mondasz el. - Egy leheletnyivel közelebb lépett a férfihoz. - Megmondtam: már nem vagyok gyerek. Észreveszek dolgokat.

Naruto észrevette azt a valamit, ami a másodperc törtrésze alatt átsuhant Kakashi szemén, és nem kellett különösebben megerőltetnie magát, hogy felismerje, mi volt az. _Azon töpreng, hogyan magyarázza ki magát_ , jött rá. _Tényleg igazam volt! Titkol valamit._

_Ne is próbálkozz a beetetésemmel, sensei. Már nem dőlök be az efféle trükköknek._

Kakashi megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel meredt rá, már-már egészen hűvös tekintettel, mintha el akarta volna zárni minden gondolatát a válaszokat akaró Naruto elől. Hosszú pillanatokig hallgattak, hogy szinte már hallani lehetett, ahogy a feszültség pattan a levegőben, de mivel a jounin még mindig nem szólalt meg, Naruto nem bírt tovább várni.

\- Sensei! - csattant fel, egyenesen a másik szemébe fúrva a sajátját. - Mondd meg az igazat! Ez lesz az, ugye? Az ok, amiért folyton kerültél engem. - Kakashi arckifejezése nem változott, a fiú mégis tudta, hogy rátapintott a lényegre.

Pillantása lejjebb vándorolt, a maszkkal takart nyakra, ami mögött szinte felderengett előtte a sötét anyajegy foltja... _Miért pont az jutott eszembe? Hisz egy vacak anyajegynek a világon semmilyen fontossága nincs!_ Újra felemelte a tekintetét, követve a maszk útját, de aztán felrémlett benne valami... Naruto egy pillanatra megtántorodott.

Hogy a francba emlékezhet Kakashi arcvonásaira...?

A férfi figyelmét bizonyára nem kerülte el az arcán átsuhanó döbbenet; most maga elé húzta a karjait, összefonva őket. A korábbi meglepettségnek már nyoma sem volt hűvös alakjában. - Mire emlékszel még, Naruto?

A szőke nyelt egy nagyot, majd újra felpillantott a tanárára. Őrület, de rémlett neki a maszk mögötti járomcsont íve, a vékony száj, az erős, határozott áll... Próbált az elméje mélyére fúrni, kutatva, keresve azt a nyílást, amin keresztül a felderengő emlékekbe merülhetne, de csak tompa érzetek árasztották el, semmitmondó foszlányok: sötét íriszeket rejtő ezüstös pillák, közelről, mintha nagyítóval nézné... bódító meleg, mélyről rezonáló hang...

Naruto megtántorodott. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy ekkorra már közvetlenül Kakashi előtt állt.

Az a sötét tekintet valósággal megbabonázta. Gondolkodásra képtelenül megemelte a jobb karját, a maszk felé nyúlva, és mozdulata közben dermedten vette tudomásul, hogy a keze ösztönösen tudja, hogyan csúsztassa le az anyagot gond nélkül - mintha már megtette volna ezt egyszer...

_Fehér, de nem betegesen sápadt bőr. Nyers, földszerű illat._

_Száraz bőr, akár a pergamen._

Kakashi mozdulatlanul állt, hagyva, hogy Naruto másodpercek alatt levarázsolja róla a maszkját. Csak egy pillanatra rezdült meg, amikor a fiú ujjai futólag súrolták a nyaka meztelen bőrét; akkor lehunyta a szemét. Naruto eldobta a lekerülő sötétszürke anyagot, ami puha nesszel ért földet a lábuk mellett a padlón, majd kioldozta és leemelte a jounin homlokát takaró hitai-atét. Ezt követően leeresztette a karjait, s kalapáló szívvel nézett végig a férfin.

A szája épp olyan vékony volt, mint amilyenre emlékezett, s most komoly, mosolytalan vonallá húzódott a sebhelytől függetlenül is jóképű, erős arcon. A vonásai határozottak voltak, az arcéle erőteljes... és minden olyan veszettül _ismerős_! A legmegrendítőbb mégis az volt, hogy lepillantván Naruto azonnal észrevette a tanára nyaka és válla közötti medernél lévő jellegzetes, ovális anyajegyet; a sötét folt élesen elütött az egyébként világos bőrtől. Ám nem csak azt találta ott... nem. Már fakuló, de még mindig könnyedén felismerhető vörös szívásnyom díszelgett az anyajegy mellett.

_"- Ez nagyon elüt a bőrödtől... túl sápadt vagy, sensei, hehe."_

_Kuncogás - a saját kába nevetésének hangja. Feszülő bőr fanyar íze a nyelve alatt._

_Kakashi elharapott nyögésének hangja a fülében..._

\- Nem, nem, nem... - hebegte elkerekedett szemekkel Naruto. Egész testében megrázkódott, miközben tántorogva hátrálni kezdett a férfitól, mintha attól tartana, az mindjárt rátámad. - Nem!

Próbált Kakashira nézni, hátha rácáfolna arra, aminek a képtelen gondolata hirtelen elöntötte az elméjét... de a jounin nem szólalt meg, Naruto pedig képtelen volt megálljt parancsolni az egyre csak jövő eszement képeknek. Egészen a falig hátrált, mikor pedig annak vetődött a háta, a földre süppedt, reszketeg guggolásba. A fejére szorította mindkét kezét, és most már azon igyekezett, hogy _véget vessen_ ennek a borzalomnak, mert többé nem akart válaszokat, nem akart semmit... de az elméje nem volt hajlandó szót fogadni neki. Mintha egy olyan csappal ügyködött volna, ami eddig csak idegesítően cseperészett, de most, hogy matatott vele, már megállíthatatlanul ömlött belőle a víz... Naruto pedig nem tudott gátat vetni neki.

_Meleg test._

_A saját nyöszörgése._

_Forró lélegzet._

_Nedves ajkak._

\- Jézus... úr... isten... - suttogta rekedten Naruto. - Én... veled...

Ő maga sem tudta, mit remélt, amikor felpillantott a még mindig mozdulatlanul álló Kakashira: talán azt, hogy a férfi felnevet és kis hülyének hívja, vagy bármily abszurd módon, de alátámasztja azon reménykedését, hogy mindez nem igaz, csak egy átverés, valaki másnak az eszement emlékei a saját fejében... de Naruto legnagyobb elképedésére Kakashi egyiket sem tette. Csak egy hosszú, végtelenül hosszúnak tűnő pillanat után - amíg végig egymás szemébe meredtek -, bólintott.

A fiú úgy érezte, összetört benne valami. Kétségbeesés és hitetlenség rázta meg a lelkét, de szinte ezekkel egyazon pillanatban jelent meg a mindent elsöprő harag. Vörösre gyúló arccal szegezte tanárára a tekintetét.

\- Amikor a fogadóban voltunk?! - csattant rá gyilkos hévvel, majd a választ meg sem várva folytatta. - Hiszen csontrészeg voltam! Hogy tehetted?!

\- Tudom, hogy részeg voltál, és ezt bánom is. - _Hogy a fenében tud ilyen higgadtan beszélni erről?_ Narutónak ökölbe kellett szorítania a kezét, hogy ne essen neki a férfinak. Sosem érzett még ilyen haragot, mikor Kakashiról volt szó. Soha. - De gondolj vissza: úgy rémlik neked, mintha erőszakoskodtam volna?

\- Nem akarok visszaemlékezni! - Naruto a fejére szorította a kezeit. - Nem emlékszem!

De abban a pillanatban, ahogy kimondta, már hallotta is a saját hangját... a részeges bódultsággal teli, érzékire mélyülő hangot:

_"- Mm, ez jó... Nehogy abbahagyd."_

_"- Nghh... K'ashi-sen- aah... még, igen..."_

\- Nem, nem - dadogta elszoruló torokkal. Érezte, hogy még a fülei is lángolnak. - Ezt nem hiszem el... Ez, ez nem _morális_! Hogy csinálhattál ilyet pont... _velem_?! Ha nő kell, keress magadnak, nem hiszem, hogy nehezedre esne, de...

\- Nekem nem kell nő - szögezte le hidegen Kakashi a fiú szavába vágva. Naruto csak egy pillanatig meredt rá elképedten.

\- Ez beteges!

\- Nem, nem az. Az, hogy ti, gyerekek, nem láttok messzebb az orrotoknál, még nem jelenti azt, hogy mindenki más is ugyanabban a hajóban utazik.

\- De...

\- Különben pedig nem biztos, hogy pont _te_ vagy az, akitől ezt kellene hallanom.

Naruto megdermedt. - Ezt meg hogy érted?

Kakashi egyenesen rá nézett, aztán lassú lépésekkel megindult Naruto felé. A szőke szeretett volna tovább hátrálni, de már így is teljesen hozzápréselte magát a falhoz. Az sem volt épp előnyére, hogy míg ő továbbra is a földön gubbasztott, Kakashi már-már fenyegetően magasodott felé.

\- Pont te mondod nekem, hogy ez beteges, azok után, ahogyan Sasukéra gondolsz? - Azzal leguggolt a fiú elé.

Naruto nyelt egyet. Nemrég még olyan biztonságban érezte magát a férfi mellett, de most... most mintha feje tetejére állt volna a világ. De a szavai legalább képesek voltak kizökkenteni őt a dermedtségéből. - Én nem... Én nem _így_ gondolok Sasukéra! - _Miket képzel Kakashi-sensei? Teljesen elment az esze?!_ \- Ő a barátom!

\- A barátod? Persze, az. - Kakashi szemei egészen elsötétültek; Naruto nem lepődött volna meg, ha a balban hirtelen megjelenik a Sharingan. - A barátod, akiért képes lennél eldobni az álmaidat. Akiért képes lennél eldobni _mindent_ , noha az eszeddel tudod, hogy ő le se szar téged.

Naruto megrezzent. Sosem hallotta még így beszélni Kakashit, a jelenlétében legalábbis nem. És sajnos ez is csak ahhoz tett hozzá egy újabb pluszt, hogy egészen más szemekkel nézzen a férfira.

\- Magadat talán még meggyőzheted róla, Naruto, de engem nem tudsz - folytatta a jounin kíméletlenül. - Bár mostanra már neked is _érezned_ _kell_... Hidd el, én is jól tudom, milyen az, amikor a tested minden porcikájával tagadnád, hogy ott van benned. De hosszú távon egyszerűen nem megy a tagadás.

\- Nem... - suttogta a fiú, próbálván elszakítani a tekintetét a másikétól. Nem sikerült. - Miről beszélsz...?

Ostoba kérdés. Nagyon is jól tudta, miről beszél Kakashi. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy igaza is volt.

Miért van mindenkinek valami baja azzal, ahogyan Sasukéra gondol? Belefáradt már az állandó cseszegetésbe - de legfőképp abba, hogy ezek folytán már önmagát sem tudta hova tenni, már a saját gondolataiban is képes volt kételkedni. Hiszen eddig pont azt bizonygatta mindenkinek, mennyire fontos neki Sasuke, most pedig pont az ellenkezőjéről akarja meggyőzni Kakashit. Mármint... fontos neki Sasuke, persze, de nem úgy, ahogyan arra a tanára utalgat! Igaz, rohadtul fájt újra látni őt - látni, hogy milyenné vált -, hallani a szörnyűségeket, amiket régen sosem ejtett volna ki a száján, de...

Naruto megrezdült, aztán mintha sóbálvánnyá meredt volna.

Kakashi a szájára hajolt: érezte magán a férfi meleg ajkait.

\- Hagyd abba! - csattant fel, amint sikerült elrántania a fejét, de a jounin mintha meg sem hallotta volna: csak megragadta a fiú csuklóit és erősebben a falhoz préselte őt, majd szájával visszatért az előző tevékenységéhez.

Naruto már emelte a lábát, hogy lerúgja őt magáról, a kezei már rándultak volna a pecsétek megformálására, azonban... a _déja vu_ érzése annyira intenzíven öntötte el a lényét, hogy megrendültségében minden épkézláb gondolat kiveszett a fejéből. Megfeszült minden izma, erősen összeszorította a combjait, ám az ismerős, csilingelő bizsergésnek mégis sikerült valahogy végigperegnie a gerince mentén. Önmagára dühösen szorította ökölbe a kezeit.

Igen, Kakashi veszett jól csókol. Már emlékszik rá.

Eszébe jutott, hogyan simították végig ezek a puha ajkak, a meleg ujjak... Aztán eszébe jutott az is, ő maga hogyan fonta a széles mellkas köré a karjait. A férfi nyaka feszes volt, kemény Ádám-csutkája sós a verejtéktől, míg ezüstősz haja csiklandozón hullott Naruto vállára... Ő pedig hátát ívbe hajlítva Kakashi vállának feszült, körmei a férfi lapockáiba téptek, mélyen és égetőn...

Nyelni akart, de akkora csomó volt a torkában, hogy egyszerűen nem ment.

_"- Sasuke..."_

Amint Kakashi kissé elhúzódott tőle, Naruto az ajkába harapott. Úristen... Akkor este Sasuke nevét suttogta! És a sírás határán állt.

Valahogy úgy, mint most.

Kakashi lassan kioldozta a fiú homlokán lévő hitai-atét, aztán letette azt a földre. Egészen gyengéden kérdezte meg: - Mit érzel, amikor Sasukéra gondolsz?

Rossz volt ilyen állapotban látni a fiút, ennyire... _nem önmagának._ Végtelenül megindultnak és már-már kétségbeesettnek tűnt. Sasuke előtt csak úgy dőlt belőle a magabiztosság, de most... most ennek nyoma sem volt sehol. Kakashi csak egy szerencsétlen fiút látott maga előtt.

Nem lepte volna meg, ha Naruto nem felel a kérdésére, de pár pillanatnyi reszketeg szünet után a szőke mégiscsak válaszolt.

\- Szúr. Éget. - A pólójába markolt a mellkasa fölött, mintegy fizikai tettel demonstrálva a lelke fájdalmát. - Mintha minden gondolattal összepréselnének bennem valamit...

Kakashi hosszú ideig csak hallgatott, aztán halk sóhajjal lehunyta a szemeit, és előrehajolt - újra megcsókolva a fiút.

Bármennyire is szerette volna elterelni a gondolatait másfelé, azok makacsul ragaszkodtak Sasukéhoz, és Naruto nem tudta nem felidézni magában azt a rövid beszélgetést, amit pár napja folytattak. A szavak még most, ennyi idő távlatában is szinte felszakították őt, sokszorosára növelve a mellkasában lévő égető érzést. Ebben a percben úgy érezte magát, mintha elárulná Sasukét - és megőrjítette ez az érzés. Hiszen semmi logika nincs benne! Pont hogy _ő az_ , aki mindig és minden körülmények között kitartott a barátja mellett; az, aki sosem mondott le róla, aki mindig hűséges volt hozzá. Most sincs ez másként, eszében sincs feladni úgyhogy miért.... miért érzi ezt a bűntudatot, mintha lemondott volna róla? Semmi olyat nem tesz, amivel elárulja Sasukét.

Lassan tudatosult benne, hogy két kézzel marja Kakashi felsőjét, reszketve, viaskodva önmagával, s döbbenete csak fokozódott, mikor ráébredt, hogy egy ideje már viszonozza a férfi csókját: nyelvük lassan, szinte már fájón simult össze.

A bűntudat érzése ismét végigszántotta belülről. Pedig nem, ezzel... ezzel nem árulja el Sasukét. _Hiszen ez a csók csak abban az esetben minősülne árulásnak, ha én eredetileg..._

Mintha az egész lelke megremegett volna a felismeréstől.

Kakashi rögtön észrevette a Narutóban beálló változást, és elhúzódott. A zsigereit mintha ólommal töltötték volna meg, s nehéz, nagyon nehéz érzés költözött a mellkasába, mikor meglátta a fiú vörös szemeit: azok csordultig voltak könnyel, de Naruto elmorzsolta őket az öklével, mielőtt még legördülhettek volna.

\- A francba - motyogta rekedt, alig érthető hangon. Mikor aztán az egyik cseppnek valahogy mégis sikerült végigperegnie az arcán, tehetetlen dühében felhördült, és a földhöz vágta a kezét. - A francba, a francba! - Fuldokolva kapott levegőért. - Ezt nem így akartam! Nem így... nem így akartam... _A francba!!_

Hideg fájdalom járta át Kakashi testét - lustán, akár egy dermesztő folyam, ami nyomában kihal minden élőlény -, s ezzel együtt valami tompa szánalomféle, ahogy Narutót a szemei előtt szinte kettétörni látszott a felfedezett igazság súlya. Már-már ő is elhitte, hogy a fiú mérhetetlen változása sebezhetetlenné és hatalmassá tette őt, de be kell látnia, hogy Naruto is csak egy ember: méghozzá egy igen fiatal, és igen sebezhető ember. Lehetünk bármily erősek fizikailag, a saját érzéseinkkel szemben mégis mind olyan törékennyé válunk...

Felsóhajtott, és szó nélkül hagyta, hogy Naruto a mellkasára borulva küzdjön meg önmagával. Hogy megkönnyebbült-e most, hogy végre lekerült a kendő az eddig rejtegetett titkáról? Talán önző, de igen. És bármennyire is szenvedni látszik most a fiú, biztos, hogy hosszú távon jobban lesz tőle. Előbb-utóbb szembe kellett néznie azzal, amit magában rejtegetett, és ki tudja - talán könnyebb lesz tovább lépnie ezután. Kakashi őszintén remélte ezt.

Bár a lénye egy része azt susogta, nem szabad csöndes, mozdulatlan vigasznál többet nyújtania a hangtalanul sikoltó fiúnak, mégsem tudott megálljt parancsolni magának: együttérzőn megszorította Naruto vállát. A fiú jól hallhatóan nyelt egyet.

Kakashi lehajtotta a fejét, míg az arcát nem simogatták a kusza szőke tincsek. Mélyen beszívta az őket körül lengő illatot, s lehunyta a szemeit.

○┼÷╬÷┼○

A csukott szemhéjain át is érezte a szobába beszökő napfény melegét. Megrezzenve nyitotta ki a szemeit, de rögtön vissza is csukta őket az erős fény miatt. Felkönyökölt az ágyban, hagyva, hogy a vékony takaró lecsússzon a meztelen mellkasáról, aztán az arca elé emelte a kezét, s pislogott, míg a könnyezés abba nem maradt.

Miután a szemei hozzászoktak a reggel vakító sugaraihoz, már képes volt szétnézni. Meleg napfény ömlött be a helyiségbe a szabadból; a nyitott ablakon át üde hajnali szellő lebbent be és rezgette meg az íróasztalon szétterülő tekercseket. A fénylő ablak előtt pedig ott állt Naruto, megfejthetetlen, távoli arckifejezéssel bámulva ki a messzeségbe, a még alacsonyan járó napra.

Valahogy megérezhette, hogy Kakashi felébredt, mert lassan hátrapillantott a válla fölött. Tegnap még vadul örvénylő kék szeme most víztiszta nyugalommal tekintett az ágyban felülő férfira; a fiú aztán szó nélkül visszafordult a kinti táj fölé, s magára vette a dzsekije felsőjét.

\- Lassan indulnom kell.

Sehol egy "jó reggelt", sehol egy "szia" - de Kakashi valahogy nem is hiányolta. Bólintott, noha tudta, hogy Naruto már nem figyeli őt, majd törökülésbe húzta lábait a vékony pléd alatt. A hajába túrt, kisöpörve az ősz tincseket a szemeiből, aztán megvakarta a nyakát.

Mikor legközelebb felnézett, Naruto már az ágya mellett állt és a nadrágját emelte fel a földről. Gyorsan, szó nélkül bújt bele, rá sem pillantva Kakashira. Ám aztán habozva megállt.

\- Hol van a hitai-atém? - kérdezte a férfitól.

Kakashi szétnézett a szobában, majd a szemközti fal tövében nyugvó kis tárgy felé bökött a kezével. A fiú megfordult, és mikor ő is észrevette, szapora léptekkel odasietett. Az ágyban ülő jounin némán figyelte őt, miközben Naruto a homlokára kötötte a pántot.

A csönd minden múló perccel fájdalmasabbá vált Kakashi számára. Összeszorította a szemeit, mintha migrén gyötörné, bár tudta, hogy kínjainak valódi okozója sokkal összetettebb a puszta fejfájásnál. _Reggel van, és Naruto mindjárt elmegy,_ gondolta. _És még csak nem is búcsúzhatok, mert nem tudhatja meg, hogy itt háború készül. Nem tudhatja meg, hogy talán utoljára látta némely barátját... vagy engem._

Naruto még egyszer körülnézett a szobában, hátrahagyott holmi után kutatva a szemeivel, de hogy nem talált semmit, habozás nélkül az ajtó felé lépett. Kakashi őszintén szólva nem lepődött volna meg, ha a fiú szó nélkül távozik... de miután a kilincsre fektette a kezét, Naruto mégis megállt egy pillanatra.

\- Viszlát később, sensei - mondta halkan anélkül, hogy hátrapillantott volna.

Kakashi az ölében fekvő kezeire függesztette a tekintetét és nem válaszolt - még a fiú távozását követően sem. Nem _tudott_ válaszolni. Túlságosan törékenynek érezte a pillanatot.

Az biztos, hogy mindkettőjüknek jót fog tenni ez a szétválás.


End file.
